


The Game Of Middle School: Who will win?

by xtotalrandomnessrocksx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtotalrandomnessrocksx/pseuds/xtotalrandomnessrocksx
Summary: Brooke, Jen, and Gabi are the perfect girls. Nice, Sweet, Pretty. But what happens when Brooke tells her crush, Ethan, that she likes him? The girls have to deal with the ups and downs of Middle School just like everyone else, even though they seem to have it all together.





	1. The Beggining

Brook's POV

"Hey Brooke!" Yelled my best friends, Jenny and Gabriella. I turned around so excited for our second year in middle school. We ran up and did a big group hug. This year was going to be the biggest year of my life! I was going to tell my crush, Ethan, that I liked him and, once again, be he most popular girls in school. Gabi was currently dating Luke and Jen, Mason. It was going to be perfect. Until I found IT out.


	2. The beginning (again)

Jen's POV 

The girls and I had just entered school and the whispers had already begun. I honestly didn't understand why we were so popular. But we were so what ever. "Jenny can you believe it! Most popular girls in school again! I just don't believe it!" Gabi said. "well duh." Brooke said. " We're intelligent, pretty, perfect and sweet. Who wouldn't like us?"

Ethan's POV

Man I just don't get it! Why are those girls so popular? Especially that Brooke. I can't stand her! There's even rumors going around that she LIKES ME! Can you believe it? I guess the old Frazier charm works On 'em all. Even the most popular girl in school. 

Just watching them walk around like they don't know that they're SUPER popular. You probably think that I'm jealous. I'm not. I have the best friend in the whole world and the most adorable little sister ever! Not to mention I was every girls dream guy. The brown eyes, the perfect black hair and the slightly tanned skin. Yep. My life was perfect.

Jens POV (again!)

"Hi beautiful." I turned around to see Mason my "Boyfriend" of 2 years. We weren't technically dating. Well we sort of were. Same thing with Gabs and Luke. "Hi handsome." I greeted him. Then his friend, Ethan, (Also Brookes crush!) called him over. "Bye." he said and I gave him a quick peck on he lips. 

"So when are you going to tell him?" Gabi asked. Brooke sighed. "I don't know! I wanna tell him now but at the same time I don't!" She whined. "Well..." I said "I think you should tell him on Monday." She froze. "B-b-but its Friday now!" Damn. " Thats how me and Mason are "dating"." I said with air quotations. She sighed again "Oh alright! I know your going to bother me about it forever if I don't do it then." "SCORE!" Yelled usually quite quiet Gabi. "Sorry." She mumbled. Then the bell rang. Off to homeroom. Oh how I couldn't wait until Monday.


	3. After school

Brookes POV

"Come on girl! You've got to tell him!" Gabi said. "Yeah Brooke, you've just got to face the facts!" Jen said. "I dunno..." "Just do it!" Jen and Gabi both yelled. I sighed. "OK! I already agreed to tell him on Monday! Just get over it!!" I yelled. Both of then were taken aback. It was quite funny actually. "Look, we know I have a crush on Ethan and I AM going to tell him! I'm not going to wimp like the past 7 years!" (A/N: They're in grade 8. Brooke has had a crush on him since Kindergarden) But little did I know, that Ethan was listening in to the WHOLE conversation.

Ethans POV

I have finally come up with the perfect plan! I was going to follow Jenny, Brooke and Gabi home and find out if she really does have a crush on me. Of course the plan wasn't guaranteed to work but whatever. 

"... Got to tell..." I heard Gabi say. Hmm suspicious...  
"Yeah... Face the facts!" I heard Jen say. Hmm also quite suspicious..  
"I dunno..." I heard Brooke say. Hmm  
Then "Just do it!" Jen and Gabi yelled. OK definitely something suspicious was going on. Then I knew for sure that Brooke had a crush on SOMEONE.   
"OK!... Tell him Monday.. We get it..". So weird.   
"Look, Ok we all know I have a crush on Ethan, (So it's true!!) and I AM going to tell him on Monday and not wimp put like the past 7 years!! Wow. When she was mad she could be Looud. On the other hand, She has a crush on me! Score Ethan! I've gotta go tell Mas! (Pronounced ma-ss)

At Masons house:  
Masons POV  
"Dude! Your never going to believe it!... Brooke has a crush on me!" Ethan yelled. "Oh that's nice. Wait. What?!" I yell. "Yeah it's true! I hears her and her friends talking about it!"   
"OK. 2 things. 1. How did you come up with such a STUPIDly smart plan? 2. Eavsdropping on girls?? What's wrong with you! Imagine what would've happened if they saw you!" I said  
"Well they didn't. So I'm safe. But did think of the good thing!" Ethan said. " I now know for sure that Brooke has a crush on me!"  
Man that guy has problems.


	4. Monday

Brookes POV

At school, Monday

This was it. This was the day I was going to tell my crush, Ethan, that I like him! I was already in the library waiting for him. (I told Jenny to ask Mason to text Ethan to meet here) He of course didn't know it was just me. Well Jen and Gabi were here. But they were pretending to look at books. "Hey guys! Where are you?" Ethan yelled. "Over here!" I shouted back. Now he was coming over. No backing out now  
Brooke.

I pulled Ethan into a corner where the girls could still hear, and began.

"So Ethan, I have something important to tell you..."

"Go on."

"Ivehadacrushonyousinceprimaryandeverytimeitrytotellyouiwimpout."

"Huh?"

"OK. I've had a crush on you since primary, (Kindergarden) and every time I try to tell you, I wimp out."

"Um... I already knew."

"What?!"

"Yeah I followed you home one day and you were talking about me, so after I went to Masons house and told him and he told Jen and Gabi who knew this while time that I can't stand you. Oh and I know that Jen and Gabi can hear all of this and come on out Mason, Luke."

"You knew!" I shouted at Jen and Gabi. THey looked at me sheepishly. "Um.. Yeah?" Gabi said. Oh. No. They. Didn't. I looked at everyone I this room. They ALL knew. At that moment I felt a sense of betrayal and then Pure Anger. So I let it all out on them. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. "You couldn't tell me. I am your best friend! And best friends tel WAC other EVERYTHING!" I yelled "Brooke..." Jen said. "You know what?" I said tears streaming down my face. "Maybe I don't wanna be best friends!"   
Jen turned around and ran to Mason crying.   
"That's right wimp!" I yelled. "Go crying  
to your precious little boyfriend!"   
"Don't do this Brooke." Gabi said. Don't say things you'll regret."   
"I'm regretting ever becoming your friend and I'm going to tell the school your pathectic cheaters, liars, sluts and you cry over anything and everything!"  
"Just wait for my revenge!"

Ethans POV

My plan worked perfectly. Mwa ha ha ha ha!

Gabis POV

I could not believe Brooke was doing this. This was not the Brooke that I've known since Kindergarden.  
But like Jen would say "People change" and she was about to tell the school hat we were cheaters, liars, sluts and we cry over anything! This year was gonna be pure hell. Tine to call in the big guns.

Jens POV

I know Brooke. Not this Brooke. Give me back my best friend! Well I knew whining wasn't going to work so it was time to call in the big guns.

Masons POV

I've known all of hear girls and middle school has REALLY changed them. One Jenny never cries, Gabu never yells and Brooke never he's mad. We needed to fix this problem. And fast. Before we're exposed as something we're really not. Time to call in the big guns.

Ethans POV

Whoa. I've known these girls forever and  
I've NEVER seen Gabi yell, Jen cry and Brooke get mad. Something was seriously wrong.  
Time to call in the big guns.

Lukes POV

Oh god. This year was gonna be fuckin' hell. We NEED to call in the big guns.


	5. The Big Guns

Jacks POV

Wow. These people clearly had a problem. I just got a call from Gabi, Jen, Ethan, Mason and Luke all calling for 'The Big Guns'. Apparently Brooke found out the hard way that Ethan hates her. Yikes. Looks I'm the one that has to try and get through to her. This is gonna be a fun day! *Note the sarcasm* I think I'll call a meeting with us first. 

Nobody's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"The Big Guns" Gabi whispered.  
"Finally!" Jen said.  
"But it's only been 30 minutes!" Ethan stated.  
"You clearly don't hang out with is enough"   
"But can you blame me?" He asked.  
"True, true"   
"Shh!" Gabi whispered. "I'm talking!"  
"So-ry" Ethan answered sarcastically.  
"Ok. ... Bye!"   
"We're meeting Jack at 2:30 in the park." She stated.   
"OK. Well it's 2:15 now so we should start to head over." Luke said.  
"Yeah. Before this situation gets any worse. And the people at that school worship her! Whatever she says, they'll believe." Mason stated seriously.  
"Ok, let's just go meet Jack and take it from there. Ok?" Luke asked.  
"Perfect." Jen and Gabi answered.  
"Let's go!" Ethan said.  
"Dude." Jen said. "Luke just half-stated that so you don't say it again. You really don't hang out with us much." She said, shaking her head.

2:35  
Jacks POV 

Where are they! It's 2:35! Humph. Rude! Then I heard laughter and knew they were coming. Finally!  
"Hey J!" Mas yelled.   
"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while." I said. "Things must've gotten pretty ugly on Monday."  
"Too ugly for my liking." Jen answered.  
Uh oh.  
If something it ugly to Jen, things had to be bad. Most things didn't bother her. She was typically quite optimistic actually.  
"OK, Ok," Gabi said. "We came here to think of a plan. Not tell Jack the details of the fight. So J. What've you got?"


	6. Before it happens

Gabis POV

At Margaret's house

This was gonna be one heck of a night. I was babysitting the little sister of he brat, Margaret's little sister. She's always HATED me and Gabs because WE were her best friends. Sadly her little sister is also a brat, but their parents are the nicest people ever! Her sisters name is Ella. I KNOW that when Brooke "exposes" us that her new "BFF's" would be Margaret and Ivy. Both complete brats and thy hate us. Brooke knows how much we hate them and they the us, so she's clearly going to choose them. Warning: Prepare for extreme mean girl! 

"Omigosh!" Jen moaned. "Can she not stay asleep for more than 20 minutes! Is she the devil's child or something!" Jen ranted. I sighed. This was turning out to be one hell of a night.   
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Ugh! I'll leave it for later!" I mumbled as I ran in to help Jen with Ella. But little did I know, that person, was BROOKE! She wanted to apologize and knew Jen and I would be together. She called 7 times! It only made Us, and Ella, crankier. Then we finally got her to bed. We checked our phones and I gasped."Brooke." Jen whispered.  
Message 1: "Heys guys! I wanted to apologize about before! Call back soon!"  
Message 2: "It's been 7 minutes! You've normally called back by now! Is something wrong?"  
Message 3: "OK. This is scary. Call back!!!"  
Message 4: "I might as well start looking for new friends huh. I know your getting these! ANSWER ME!"  
Message 5: " AAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSWWWWEEERRR!"  
Message 6: " I get it. You hate me. Well I hate you too!"  
Message 7: " Since you seem to be IGNORING me! I guess I'll go ahead and plan my speech of exposion now! Toodles!  
"..."   
"Um..." I said  
"Oh god."  
"Oh oh."   
"Tell the boys now!" I said. "I'll go check on Ella."   
"Got it."

Jacks POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Yello?"  
"Jack?"  
"Hey Jen! What's up!"  
"Brookejustcalledshesreallymadshesgonnaexposeus. Help!"  
"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down. Now repeat that, only slower."  
She took a deep breath.  
"Brooke just called 7 times and got angerier in each call and now she's SUPER mad and she's gonna expose us.  
"What?!"  
"She actually wanted to apologize!"  
"This takes weird to a whole new level!"  
"Anyways, GTG! Tell the others! Bye!"  
"Bye!" I said  
How do they always get themselves into these messes? I sighed. Guess I gott ago tell he guys...

"She what?!" Ethan yelled!  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Luke just half-stated that! You don't need to say it again!" Jen snapped.   
There's the Jen I know.  
"So, what are we gonna do guys?"  
"I've got an idea."


	7. Exposion

Nobodys POV 

At school 

Jen sighed. "We were right. She's already acting like Margaret and Ivy have always been her BFF's. They do know that eventually she's going to ditch them when this all blows over right?" She said  
"If this all blows over!" Jack chimed in.  
"Oh great! Thanks for the optimism Mr. Optimistic!" Gabi said.  
"Uh guys." Mason said. "I think we have bigger problems then Jacks optimism!" he said, gesturing around them. They had been late that day, so Brooke must've ready "Exposed" them. EVERYONE was giving them the stink eye.  
"Uh oh." Ethan said.  
"Ya think?" Jen answered.  
"Wait. There's Sara. Let's ask her. And I'll do all the taking!" Jen said.

"Hey! Sara!"  
Everyone in the hallway turned to see what would happen.  
"Yes?"  
Damn. Everyone thought. She was too nice. Of course she answered them!  
"Why is everyone glaring at us?!"  
She looked at them coldly then,  
"What do ya think happened?!" She yelled. Everyone in the hallway gasped. Sara NEVER yells. What was going on?  
She lowered her voice. "Brooke "Exposed" you. She said that ALL of you betrayed and lied to her and that your pathetic sluts!" They all gasped. "Do you believe her?" Gabi squeaked out.  
"Of course not!" She snapped. "I always knew that underneath all of those layers of perfect there lurked something evil! Besides, I was there. I heard the whole thing. So I'm on your side. Also, Margaret, Ivy, Brooke and just about every other person in this school hates you, so you'll have to be careful."   
"Wow" Jen said.  
"Also would you mind pretending that I hate you? I don't want to have to watch my back every 5 seconds." she said sheepishly.  
Before anyone could say anything, Gabi piped up.  
"Thats fine! I, for one and glad that SOMEONE actually wants to help us!"  
"Agreed"  
"We're all generally good actors, so we'll fake surprise and anger when we turn around. Ok?" Jen said.  
"Perfect plan Jenny!" Mason said. "Let's go!"  
They all turned around and looked at he the people in the hallway half angry, half surprised, then glared at Brooke. That should be good enough. Thought Jen. 

 

Jens POV

I hope this works.

Gabis POV

I hope this works.

Masons POV

I hope this works.

Lukes POV

I hope this works.

Ethans POV

I hope this works.

Jacks POV

I hope this works.

Sara's POV

This better work. Or I'm in big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hoped you liked it and it is my first fix so don't hate on it to much!;) and I thank you so much if your here reading this! Thanks! Luv ya!;)


End file.
